Some microcontroller devices incorporate Error Correcting Code (“ECC”) features, which detect and correct errors resulting in extended Flash memory life. ECC may be implemented in 128-bit wide Flash words or four 32-bit instruction word groups. As a result, when programming Flash memory on a device where ECC is employed, the programming operation may be at minimum four instructions words or in groups of four instruction words.
There is a need for runtime checking & fault injection of safety critical systems to provide for functional safety. Requirements for handling two simultaneous faults at some safety levels adds need to occasionally test fault logic itself with fault injection.